Wagers and Wedding Bells
by tinkyrae
Summary: Kori And Dick finally get engaged, with sparks a conversation between an Empath and certain Changeling. Oneshot BBandRae I don't own Teen Titans


The woman's high pitch screams were going to put her over the edge, that she was positive. Letting out a the air that had been trapped in her lungs Raven quietly grabbed Starfire's arm and began to pull her out of the common room.

"Starfire." She murmured into the alien's ear. Starfire instantly silenced her squeals noticing she was now out in the hallway.

"Friend Raven, Can you believe it?" the princess began spinning around holding her left hand up.

"Starfire." Raven repeated. Trying to calm the rowdy one.

"I've never been so joyous in my entire life. My heart feels like Yokalza in the spring." She gushed. The woman was now floating off the ground and Raven was positive she couldn't help it if she tried.

Gently rubbing her forehead she told herself to be patient with the alien wasn't everyday that one got engaged. "Starfire I know you're excited and it's super awesome that Rob- I mean Nightwing finally proposed, but you got to keep you're excitement at bay." She lectured. The last thing she need was Beast Boy coming out and starting a screaming match with the naive one.

"Why? Isn't most glorious I am to be married soon!" she yelled

Rolling her eyes Raven gently grabbed Star's hands. "Do you remember what we talked about? With 'Friend Beast Boy?' " Raven tired again. Starfire looked up recalling the past conversations.

"Yes, Beast Boy is having the girl problems."

"Yes, how do you think he'll feel if he hears that you got engaged right now?"

"Upset?" Star said realizing her mistake. Nodding Raven confirmed the problem at happy go lucky Greenie had been anything but the last two weeks. He hardly left his room anymore. "How can I keep the joy inside? It's not easy has it sounds."

"I've got an idea. How about you go to the roof, and call Bee, she'll be so excited to hear the news." Starfire instantly melted again and wrapped the dark woman in a death grip.

"OH RAVEN you are the best, I can't wait, when I was young I always dreamed of this day. While back then I was quite sure Blackfire, my only sister would partake in being my honor maid. Seeing how she is still in imprisonment, I must find another." She paused spying the Empath. Knowing where this was going Raven raised her hands to stop her. "Oh Raven, please you must be my honor maid."

Raven huffed blowing the hair out of her face in the process. Rolling her eyes she shook her head. "Starfire, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Please Raven PLEASE!" She began to beg. "You are more of a sister to me then my own blood sister. Please."

Glaring at the sky Raven wondered how she had ended up in this. She couldn't say no now. "Ugh, alright alright, but I get to pick out my own dress." Star squealed again and began jumping up and down.

"Thank you friend, you are most wonderful." Star felt her being pushed away and noticed Raven and pushed her away with her arms.

"Go to the roof. Now." Raven stated. Nodding Starfire left Raven standing regretting everything that she ever done to be nice to her. _'Well that was absurd.'_ she thought. She turned and walk in the direction of her room. The engagement of the two love birds was a long time coming. It had been almost three years since they finally admitted their feelings for each other. Raven was quite surprised that Richard had taken to so long to propose. He came to her asking for advice just two years earlier and she was convinced that he would have taken action that very next day, but he didn't. It made her wonder why he was always doubting himself. The day had been quiet and pleasant until Starfire busted in the door and proclaimed that she was finally going to be married. Raven's peaceful night had been rudely ruined thanks to Richard. She figured something was up. Boy wonder wasn't one to take the whole day off and with the note left on the counter to the remaining Titans this morning, Raven should have suspected that tonight was going to be the night.

Stepping soundless she moved down the hall. Turning the corner she could see her room in sight, finally time to get some peace. That's when she walked right into a green person. Nearing toppling over Raven instantly but up a black magic guard to protect her from falling forward. Beast Boy let out a grunt and pulled down on Raven. The force field between them only cause a chain reaction, which end with Beast Boy on his back and Raven falling right on top of him. She let out a oof noise and looked up to see emeralds peering at her.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." He grinned at her. Her cheeks tinted rose as she removed herself off of him.

"Sorry." She replied, she couldn't help but be slightly surprised at his grin. It had been a long while since she had seen it. Beast Boy and her had grown apart in the last year. Unable to see any reason to continue a friendship with him, she made herself scarce when ever he was around. The main reason was because she couldn't stand his girlfriend, she was effervescent, pompous, and nauseating in every way. Raven made it clear that she didn't like her and she couldn't believe that after everything Beast Boy was more than willing to let the fair skin girl back into his life. She expected better of him, and she admitted only to herself that it hurt that he didn't even seem to care what the team though, what _she_ thought. It proved to her that he was nothing less then foolish, selfish, and immature.

Beast Boy came home one day with her. He claimed that over night she regained everything, all her memories and powers. Raven couldn't and wouldn't believe it. Sure the girl may look and and act like Terra, but she wasn't the same person that came into their lives years earlier. Raven and Nightwing were the only two that could see it. The facade that she put up seem to fool the other three but couldn't trick them. Nightwing told Beast Boy that while she was welcome to stay at the tower, IN HER OWN ROOM, she wasn't allowed to just join the team. After bickering and arguing for days Terra was the one who solved the fighting by saying she didn't need to be on the team. Raven stayed out of it, but she found it very odd that while the girl claimed to have powers, she never once saw her use them.

Standing Raven brushed her cloak off although there was nothing remotely wrong with it. She nodded towards the changeling that was still on the floor, she had no reason to continue the awkward exchange between them. She began moving towards the door. "I heard Kori, screeching did Dick finally give her the ring?" Stopping short of her door she slightly pivoted her body back towards him.

"I tried to calm her down." She replied blankly she didn't want him to hear but there was no stopping his abilities. "Hope that doesn't put a damper on your mood." she added giving him a look that screamed sarcasm.

His face became serious as he realized what she was implying. Frowning he looked to the ground. "I guess this is the part where I say you were right?" Only getting a sigh from her he continued, "Look I know what you must think of me, but I just thought that things would be different. I thought... she would be different." Raven looked towards the floor feeling the guilt pour out of him. Earlier that month Beast Boy discovered that Terra wasn't everything she claimed to be. Not only had she been living a lie for the past year, she was selling private information to the press on all the Titans. When he confronted her, she told him that he was pathetic to believe that a girl would actually love someone like him.

"I'm not one to get gratification in someone's pain." She stated bluntly. This was something she was proud of since her demonic soul would get great pleasure from his suffering. She was empathetic to him in the fact that he was hurting, but she didn't feel sorry for his stupid decisions. He should have listened to his head not his heart.

"I'm happy for Kori and Richard, they are perfect for each other." He replied in softer tone. "I just hope I can find someone that is perfect for me." He commented. He had risen off the floor and was now standing adjacent to her. Raven swallowed all angry and hateful thoughts about him and decided to be civil with him.

"I'm sure one day you will." He smiled at her comment and slightly nudged her arm.

"I hope someday you find someone too, Rave." She rolled her eyes folded her arms.

"Yeah, that's kind of you to say but very foolish." He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Come on Raven you're tell me that your never going to find your perfect someone?" he inquired.

"No, I'm saying that I will never find anyone, it's not reasonable or logical."

"Why? because you don't think you deserve it?"

"Actually, no, I deserve to have someone love me, but they will always deserve someone better than me. My powers limit me on showing any emotion and that includes love. You know that." she stated in a matter of fact tone. He stared at her with a look of puzzlement on his face as the gears in his brain began to work.

"So let me just get this straight. You, Raven, Empath, all powerful, will never be with her one true love, because you don't think you can show them enough love?" She leaded against her door seeing this turning into a long conversation. It was a little odd since they hadn't talked this long since before he brought home the stray.

"Yes. Plus its dangerous." She replied. He looked down and the ground and then racked his hand in his hair.

Chuckling softly he shook his head, "I call bullshit." With a grin that king would wear he gazed into her violet orbs.

"Excuse me?" she remarked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yeah I call bullshit. I know your going to get married someday."

She scoffed at his stupidity. "Not happening. I told you I'm never planning on it. It won't happen."

"Oh? Yeah? Well I know you're going to get married. The right guy is going to come along and you're just going to be so smitten that you won't even see it coming." He commented laughter in his voice.

She shook her head not believing the words coming out of his mouth. "You been sitting in your nasty ass room for too long, the smell has gotten to you. You've forgotten you're talking to." She reached out her hand for him to shake a hold of his hand she shook it mockingly, "Hello, I'm Raven, creepy, dark, incapable of showing any sort of love."

He shook his head dropping his hand to the side. "Nope, I'm stating right now. I promise, I swear Raven, one day you're going to get married and you're going to look back on this day, and your going to think," he paused changing his voice to a weird awful monotone version, "God, Beast Boy was right. I'm going to have to buy him a gift because he was so smart."

Still shaking her head she rubbed her eyes. Her head was pounding from the pointless conversation she had been having for the past twenty minutes. "First off I sound nothing like that." She smacked the back of his head to get her point across. He glared at her rubbing his head. "Second, I'm never ever ever going to get married."

"Fine," He stated he gave her a smirk then shoved his hands in his pocket. "When you get married, owe me a hundred dollars."

Confusion formed on her face as she responded, "Why would I owe you anything?"

"Because I know I'm right, and if you're so certain then you'll have no problem promising me a hundred dollars."

Pursing her lips she answered, "I am certain."

"Then we have deal?" He asked. He held out his hand for her to shake on. It was stupid, pointless something that she knew was completely nonsensical, and yet there was something rewarding about proving him wrong. She watched her hand reach out and take his. She was going to show him. She was right in the fact that finding someone who could stand her, let alone love her was a feat in itself. So promising him money that he was never going to see was easy to her.

"Easiest hundred bucks I'll ever make." He jested taking his hand out of hers he bid her good night and made his way back to his room. She found it humorous on how cocky and sure of himself he was, clearly he didn't understand the effect of her powers. Foolish one, don't you know you never make a deal with Raven and expect to win. Raven slightly smiled as she turned her light off. She admitted that even though he was just obnoxious as ever, it was good to have him back to his normal self. Maybe they could actually be descent to each other again, like before a year ago.

-

She paced the room waiting, the alien had left twenty minutes before and still wasn't back. Cocking her head to the clock hanging on the wall she huffed and muttered, "Where the hell is she?" Turning around she spied herself in the mirror. Her violet hair sat on the top of her head while loose strands had been curled and framed her face. Her eyes moved up and down looking for flaws. Not seeing anything she adjusted her pearl necklace for the millionth time and looked towards the door. "DAMMIT Kori." Then almost on purpose from her outburst the door flew open letting in the princess.

"Where have you been? The ceremony is starting in five minutes and they are going on with or without a bride." She scolded. The red hair beauty shuffled in and looked very flustered.

"I'm sorry Raven, I had trouble with the driver." She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Fixing her hair she turned as Raven stated,

"SO? Where is it?" Raven questioned holding out her left hand to her. Kori smiled towards her and pulled out her clutch. Opening it up she produced the item that Raven had requested. Taking from her Raven held a smirk as she examined it.

"Perfect." Raven whispered just then the door flew open and in bounced a tall girl. Her blonde curls bounced with every move she made as she entered the room. Raven took a look at her and smiled brightly.

"Mel, you look so beautiful." Melvin flashed her pearly white teeth and did a spin for Raven. Her blue dress flared out as she moved stopping she grasp the basket that was full of blue flowers petals. Raven held out her arms out to her. Melvin noticed and soon was in Raven's embrace.

"They are ready for you." She whispered. Raven nodded and looked towards Kori.

"It is time are you ready?" Kori questioned eyeing the bride.

"I think so." Raven stated she gave a last glancing look towards the mirror and smoothed out the lace on her dress.

Kori moved to the door, opened it, and told the girls standing in the hall way to get ready. Two little boys maneuvered their way in to the room. In tiny suits they announced that they were here, and ready. Raven beamed at the two and bend down to their level.

"What handsome boys I have," she commented fixing Timmy's tie. "You understand what is happening?" They both nodded and showed off the pillows. Raven smiled touching the fabric softly. "You're going to walk right in front of your sister. It's very important you bring these the front right?"

"Yes, Teether don't chew on the lace either." Timmy stated pushing his younger brother slightly. The youngest lip suddenly began to pout as he looked at Raven. Still smiling softly she grabbed his little face.

"Hey, no tears, remember?" The little boy looked up at her with big eyes. He answered a soft uh huh, and sucked up his sad lip. "I love you guys." Raven announced she gestured to Melvin tell her to come over. Stepping into the group Raven gave the kids a big hug. She sighed softly feeling happier then she ever thought possible. She let go noticing Richard had entered the room.

"Raven, you look stunning." He stated. She gave him soft smile and thanked him. "It's time." He turned to his wife and smiled. "You look gorgeous as always." Kori rolled her eyes and patted her stomach.

"Thank you husband, but I will look much better when this bumgorf is out of me." Kori stated. She was very pregnant and was due any day. She lead into Raven and kissed her cheek. "You do look most beautiful." Raven wrapped her arms around the expecting mother.

"Thanks for everything Star." she whispered. Kori smiled hearing her old nick name, she tried to fight the tears from falling. She pulled away and took in a breath to compose herself. She gently squeezed her husbands forearm and then moved as best as she could out the door way.

The groomsman line up taking the bridesmaids arms. Everyone was in line already to began the march, the little ones shuffled looking around at the others. Richard smiled a small smile, his blue eyes piercing right into her. He reached back behind her and lifted her thin veil. Pulling it over her face he chuckled. She narrowed her eyes at him smirking.

"Something funny bird boy?" she interrogated. He closed his eyes and let the laugh escape from his chest.

"I just never thought you would have a traditional wedding. I honestly didn't think you'd ever get married." He commented. He looked up and down and then offered his arm to her. Smiling she took his arm, her stomach jumped at the song of the organ beginning its music.

"I know I'm surprised the church has burned down yet, considering." She whispered to him. She began to follow after the flower girl. Taking one step at time she moved from the back of the church to the front. She watched as her bridesmaids and groomsmen all walked down the isle in orderly fashion. The two boys were struggling for a second but after Melvin flicked Teether in the head the boys both caught the look from her and Richard. Taking her mind off of the people in front of her she slowly was guided into the chapel. She couldn't help the smile that was on her face, as she felt all eyes on her. She noticed that while she recognized most of the people sitting in the pews there were a few that she didn't know. Gazing up to the front she notice the stain glass window right in the middle. It's intricate detail of each individual pane sparkled with different colors. She could help but appreciate it's beauty. As she drew near to her place she caught a the eye of the green changeling. She smiled softly at him knowing that she would have to deliver as promised. She was going to be good on her word. He smiled brightly at her and gave her a thumbs up. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling, was he ever going to grow up?

Finally she stopped and turned towards Richard. He smiled softly and touched her cheek. She knew he was blown away when she came to him. Raven hadn't given any inclination that she even wanted someone to give her away. So everyone was a little taken back when she announced at the rehearsal dinner that Richard had accepted her request. He never really would know how much it meant to her that he had accepted. Out of everyone Richard, had always been someone Raven had considered to be a most like a father to her. Although they were just months apart in age, his leadership skills, and understanding patience for her made him more than just a teammate to her. She mouthed the words, "Thank you." to him and then watched as he moved to go sit to the pregnant, maid of honor.

The ceremony was simple but perfect, Raven couldn't have been happier. Even with a slight hiccup when the Ring Bearer's had a mini fight in between the vows. Raven brushed it off, she never expected a wedding so it didn't matter what mishap happened today nothing was going to bring her down. Vows were exchanged, as were rings, tears were shed mostly from a certain alien, and everyone stood up to clap as soon as the priest said, _"You may kiss the bride."_

-

Raven thanked the two girls for coming and then turned on her heel. She knew that most people hugged the bride when they came to congratulate her, but Raven never had been a touchy type and one special night wasn't going to make her change. Her eyes scanned the room as she saw people sitting at tables with chocolate truffles on red plates, others had moved to the dance floor and were trying to prove how much alcohol was needed before someone was leaving with broken bones. She did a full 360 and still didn't see the person she was searching for. She hadn't seen him in a long while and now with a moment of peace she wanted to get him alone. Gently holding it tight in her fingers she began to wonder if she was going to have to go searching the bathrooms. Finally she heard a hearty laugh and turned to see him. He was standing next to Victor with a large grin plastered on his face. She moved across the room thanking others who spotted her as she went. Finally she stopped just front of him and waited while Vic finished his sentence. He turned his head noticing her and let his eyes wander down her.

Taking the chance while she had it she offered her hand out to him, "Can I have a dance?" She asked softly. Vic elbowed him as if to say something and turned away from them.

"Anything for the bride." He remarked. Taking his green hand into hers she lead him to the dance floor. Once on the dance floor they began to sway back in forth to rhythm of the slow song. Once again she felt his eyes wander down her and she felt her cheek flush. He pulled her in close so she could smell his sandalwood scent. She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "God you're radiant tonight, that dress is gorgeous on you." he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She thanked she could feel his happiness radiating off of him.

She feel the his warm breath on her neck as he made a bold statement to her, "I can't help but think I'm only going to like the dress more when it's on the floor instead."

Scoffing she pulled away from his shoulder to and raised her eyebrows, "Yeah? You think you're going to get lucky tonight?"

He smiled mischievously at her, "Oh I know I'm going to get more than lucky."

"Cocky aren't we." she replied, he pulled her into a spin then brought her back into him.

"You know you can resist me, Rae." He commented. She rolled her eyes at him but offered a smile. Gently raising her arms up she pulled him down to her lips kissing him softly. Her eyes fluttered open as she pulled away. Taking his hand off her waist she placed a crisp hundred dollar bill into his hand.

"I believe I owe you this." His eyes glimmered as he glanced at the money then back at her.

"You remembered." He responded giggling softly under his breath. Had it really been almost three years ago since that silly bet in the hallway? He figured he would have been right, he just never guessed that he would be _'Mr. Right.'_ He smiled and handed it back to her. She gave him a look before saying,

"Oh you don't want it now?"

"Nope, I don't want it or need it." He stated a matter of factly tone.

"Oh? Why is that?" She questioned. He gazed deep into her eyes and pulled her in close to him again. Gently placing his hand on her cheek he answered her.

"Everything I got today, is worth more then hundred bucks, I finally got you." Stroking her cheek he added, "I love you Mrs. Logan."

"I love you too Mr. Logan." She whispered just as their lips were meeting once again.


End file.
